Yuukoku Hiroyuki
Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"Used his power to receive training from the ghosts of famous players."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"He uses his psychic powers to get coached by famous players from beyond the grave."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"He uses his psychic powers to learn from players from beyond the grave."'' Aparência Yuukoku tem a pele pálida e ele usa uma bandana roxa escura com um enorme olho vermelho cobrindo os olhos. Seu cabelo é de uma cor púrpura desbotada e é moldado em pontas para cima. Enredo Temporada 1 Como ele era o capitão do Occult, ele estava encarregado de iniciar a tática do Ghost Lock hissatsu. Sua equipe jogou contra Raimon em amistoso que foi destinado por seu treinador para testar apenas as habilidades de Gouenji . No entanto, eles acabaram perdendo com uma pontuação de 4-3. Também foi mencionado que eles perderam para Shuuyou Meito nas quartas de final preliminares do Football Frontier . Sessão 3 Yuukoku então fez outra aparição como membro do Neo Japan . Sua equipe perdeu contra o Inazuma Japão , não conseguindo substituí-los como equipe representativa do Japão. ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' Ele estava assistindo a partida entre Raimon e Barcelona Orb com seus companheiros de equipe. Aparência do jogo Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Yuukoku, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Certificado de Filiação Valued ( Lembre-se de seu cartão de membro, retirado aleatoriamente do ''HR All Star' na ''''rota do Taisen de 'Handa Shinichi'' ) *'Record' : Pro Soccer Battler (Mordomo Profissional de Futebol, ganhe 200 batalhas de futebol ) *'Tópico' : Estátua de Buda (O tema da estátua de Buda, obtido na era de Bakumatsu ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 910 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Yuukoku, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Foto' : Smokey Pot (foto de salmão defumado , tirada do lado de fora da loja hihodo no Aqua Mall de Odaiba ) *'Tópico' : Terrible Ghost (O tópico dos fantasmas, adquirido no segundo andar do Hospital Geral de Inazuma ) *'Tópico' : Minor Celebrity (Um pequeno tópico de celebridades, adquirido no centro de jogo de Inazuma Town ) *'Tópico' : Retro Things (Retro Things, obtido no estacionamento da Holy Road ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 171 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 48 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 63 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 171 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 48 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 63 *'Freedom': 31 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 105 *'TP': 135 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 64 *'Control': 56 *'Guard': 48 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 63 *'Freedom': 16 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 119 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 138 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 119 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 138 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 88 *'Freedom': 260 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (rota Taisen única) Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Inazuma '08' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kai Oculta' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Neo Japão Kai' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Estrelas Extra' *'Olhos escondidos' *'Raimon U-13' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Estrelas Extra' Trivialidades *Ele é baseado em um Yuurei , uma figura no folclore japonês que é análogo a um fantasma. *No primeiro jogo, através de programas que extraem informações sobre o jogo e permitem que você veja os modelos 3D dos personagens, você pode ver seus olhos, que são da mesma cor que o olho em sua bandana. Navegação